


from the ground looking up

by spa_ghetto



Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: literally just fluff and cuddling and jokes and juke juke juke juke—
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	from the ground looking up

**Author's Note:**

> day three: favorite ship :))

It’s one of _those_ days. He knows because the house smells like cookies when he poofs into the kitchen. There’s music drifting down the stairs, too—lyrics from a song he’s never heard before, but he knows it’s from Julie’s playlist. And it’s eleven AM on a Tuesday—she rarely misses school. Her dad is pretty strict with classes, so he knows it must be one of those days. That, or he’s about to walk into a room full of dirty tissues and a trashcan by the bed.

Thankfully, he sees none of that when he steps into her bedroom. At first, he doesn’t even see _Julie._

“Julie?” he calls. She either doesn’t hear him over her music, or she’s ignoring him. Hoping for the first option, he snaps at the speaker. The singer’s voice lowers immediately to a faint hum—a new trick he learned from Willie last week.

“You better turn that back up,” she mumbles from a lump of blankets in front of her bed.

“I will,” he promises. He steps over the blankets carefully, unsure of where she begins. “Just making sure you’re in here. And still alive.”

“I won’t be once I eat all of these cookies.”

Luke takes a seat near her head. He lifts the blanket off her face and smiles at her messy hair and tired eyes. “Hi,” he says. “What’s going on?”

Julie shakes her head. “If you’re going to be in here, you should know: we don’t talk on days like this. We just lay down, eat some cookies. Sleep.”

“On the floor?” She doesn’t answer. “I’m a little concerned about you, Jules.”

“I dropped my phone earlier, and once I got down here, I didn’t want to get back up.”

Luke snickers. “Okay. I guess that’s fair.”

“So, are you staying or leaving?”

“Oh, I’m staying.” He peels back her blankets and crawls underneath. “Floor cookies? Hell yeah.”

She’s quiet until he’s situated—he _has_ to press close, really, hugging her tight against him, tangling their legs, just so he can fit on the pillow ~~because he kind of forgot to grab his own~~. She maneuvers around him, rolling over so he becomes her pillow when he takes her real one—and then she says with a soft laugh, “Cuddling, too.”

“The best combination.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Says the one who started the floor cookie event.”

Julie laughs into his chest. He tips his chin back, searching. “By the way, where _are_ the cookies?”

“I… ate them already.”

He gasps. “You _tricked_ me.”

“Ghosts can—You couldn’t have eaten them anyways!”

“I can’t _believe_ you’ve done this. Lured me down here with… with false promises.”

She lifts her head to look up at him. “But we’re still cuddling.”

Luke sighs; he can’t fight a grin. His hand brushes through her hair. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Julie chuckles, laying back down. Time passes quietly, Luke stroking through her hair and staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t know how long they’ve laid there, but it’s been enough time for him to realize he didn’t turn the speaker back up—

“Luke?” she asks.

“Hm?”

“Will you sing for me?”

He huffs a laugh. “Have a request?”

“I don’t think we listen to the same music.” She snickers.

Luke hums. “ _It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in…_ ”

She intertwines her fingers with his, and he raises her knuckles to his lips between verses.

They lay like that for hours, he thinks. Has to—at some point, he hears voices downstairs. Could be Reggie and Alex, though. He’s only tempted to call for them to bake more cookies, but then Luke smiles down at Julie, sound asleep on top of him. Cookies can wait. Everything else can wait—he’s not ready for this day to end yet anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> the title: probably bad (i can't title things, man), vague, *what does it mean*  
> the fic: *not at all like the title*


End file.
